Forbidden Fruit Has Never Been So Adorable
by xxInsanexSoulxx
Summary: Stan finds himself with feelings for Ike. What will he do? I'm terrible at summaries... Eventual Stan/Ike, chan, yaoi. M for language and possibly some sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope. Don't own South Park._

* * *

><p>It was wrong. Not that I ever took much stock in what was right, but this was probably the worst thing I had ever done. Every time I saw Kyle, I became overcome with guilt, but I couldn't make myself end that which I had begun.<p>

It all began simply. Kyle was going on a date with Cartman, and he needed someone to watch his little brother for him. Having nothing to do, I readily agreed. To tell you the truth, I actually enjoyed hanging out with Ike. He was a sweet kid and he was way too smart for his own good.

When I got to the Broflovskis', I found that Kyle had already left. Ike was sitting on the couch watching the news, clad in an oversized tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Something about him seemed different that day.

"Hey, Kiddo. You get a haircut or something?" I inquired of the eleven year old. He shook his head and gestured for me to sit down on the sofa next to him. I obliged and, the moment I sat down, he put his head in my lap, looking up at me and grinning.

"You haven't seen the new X-Men, have you?" he asked, pulling on my hoodie string.

"No. But I'm sure you're about to convince me to take you," I replied with a smirk.

"Of course," the young Canadian said, jumping up, kissing me on the cheek, and practically running to his room to clothe himself. My cheek felt rather tingly after that, but I was sure that it was due to some sort of new chapstick Ike had.

* * *

><p>When he came down stairs my first thought was "Damn!" I quickly shook my head of any naughty thoughts I might possess concerning him before fully taking in his wardrobe change.<p>

In a matter of minutes, he had gone from couch potato to emo chic. His hair fell messily to his shoulders and he wore skinny jeans coupled with a too big AC/DC tee shirt and a pair of black combat boots.

"Ready?" I asked, a hint of breathiness coloring my otherwise normal voice as I stood.

"Yes," he replied with a grin, linking his arm in mine.

* * *

><p>When the movie finally got out, I was really confused. Throughout the entire thing, Ike kept scooting closer and closer. Lucky for me, he didn't lean on me and lace our fingers together until close to the end. For some reason, I had found myself enjoying his attentions. I knew that I couldn't do anything about my fleeting attraction to my best friend's little brother. Kyle would not appreciate it. But, the entire car trip back to the house was peppered with glances in Ike's direction.<p>

"Is everything okay?" he asked me when we were almost there. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah? Why would it not be?" I replied, hoping I hadn't been caught.

"It's just...you keep looking over here. And you're starting to make me worry a little," he informed me, his brow furrowing in adorable concern.

"I'm fine, Ike. Really," I assured him, placing my hand over his on the center console. He smiled, his worries quelled. Suddenly, he got a text. He replied to it before locking his phone and turning to me.

"You wanna stay the night? My parents had to go out of town for their latest crusade, so Kyle is probably going to stay the night with the fatass," he explained, his eyes hopeful. "You can sleep in Kyle's room."

"I don't know, Ike. I'll have to ask my mom," I replied, unsure of what I would do in a house alone with Ike that long. I didn't like it, but I was finding it increasingly hard to keep my hands off of the pre-teen.

"Please? I don't want to be alone," he begged, giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen.

"Fine," I agreed, caving under the pressure that those eyes were putting on me.

* * *

><p>After dropping by my house to get some clothes, Ike and I had settled into the couch for an evening of movie watching. We had decided on The Grudge and Asses of Fire and popped some popcorn. The two of us were set.<p>

About half way through The Grudge, Ike had found his way into my lap. I wasn't sure if the movie was scaring him or if he just liked to cuddle, but I found I didn't mind. I was perfectly happy to hold him. The real challenge, however, came when it came time to switch movies.

"Staaaannnnn, I'm comfy…" Ike whined, clinging to me so that I wouldn't move.

"I have to put in Asses of Fire," I sighed in reply. In reality, I probably would have been okay with not moving. Unfortunately, I had to pretend like I had principles.

"No you don't. You can stay right here and snuggle with me some more," he told me, nuzzling into me more.

"Ike…" I began to protest. But then he gave me those eyes again. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Ike continued using his sad eyes on me, eventually landing me in his bed. He claimed that he was too scared to sleep alone and therefore needed me to keep away his nightmares.<p>

There I was, lying in Ike's bed, awaiting his return from the bathroom. When he came into the room, I felt stirrings of untoward feelings again. He was wearing nothing but a tee shirt that hung to his knees and whatever kind of underwear he wore.

He crawled into bed next to me and, as I held him, it hit me. I was in love with my best friend's brother.

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun! What will Stan do? Reviews are what I feed Ike, so review if you don't want him to starve.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I own South Park, my best friend is Abe Lincoln. I'm not sure she would appreciate the assassination. XD_

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I found myself quite firmly entangled in Ike's body. He was curled against my chest, his slender arms wrapped around me as he slept. I groaned inwardly, unable to tear my gaze away from his sleeping form. His lips were parted ever so slightly and I could barely keep myself from kissing them. Suddenly, he stirred.<p>

"Stan?" he mumbled, detaching himself from me and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. It's me," I replied, both unhappy that I couldn't watch him anymore and happy to potentially be rid of him.

"Good," he decided, snuggling closer. "Love you."

I was certain he meant it in a brotherly way, but it still made my heart flutter.

"I love you too, Ike," I whispered into his hair.

"You mean it?" he murmured into my chest.

"Yeah, Kiddo. I do," I assured him, hoping that he would leave it alone after that.

"Since Kyle is probably sleeping off whatever he and Cartman did last night, do you wanna hang out today?" he requested hopefully. And who was I to deny him anything?

* * *

><p>And so we watched more movies and Ike was driving me crazy. During Transformers, he curled up against me. Half way through Fellowship of the Ring, he laid his head on my shoulder. When I came back to the couch after putting in The Two Towers, he laced his fingers with mine.<p>

When I tried to get up to change the movie, he swung his leg over mine and straddled me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You said you love me, right?" he asked, his lips dangerously close to mine.

"Ike…"

"Shh. Don't. Just tell me you love me," he requested, giving me his patented puppy dog look.

"I…." I knew that I couldn't succumb to him. If I did, Kyle would never forgive me. Not to mention, I would be a total pedophile. I stood up, depositing him on the sofa, and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>I had to clear my head. I felt bad for leaving Ike alone at his house, but I had to sort some things out before I could face him again.<p>

"Fuck…" I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. "We can't ever be together…Why the hell did he have to make me think he wanted me back. He's eleven! He doesn't know anything about love…does he?" I didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>*Ike POV*<p>

I was an idiot. Why did I think he liked me back? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was just some misplaced delusion making me believe that his frequent glances and confessions of love were anything more than platonic. In any case, I had scared Stan off. There was no way he'd want to hang out with me again.

"Shit…" I swore, annoyed at myself for losing Stan.

"Ike, I'm home!" Kyle called from the door. He entered the room, took one look at me, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, hoping that he wouldn't notice the hurt that colored my voice.

"Where's Stan? I thought you said you two were hanging out today," he questioned with a frown.

"He...he had to go home," I replied. It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't all truth either. I felt bad for lying to my brother, but it had to be done. If he found out that I had accosted Stan, he would hate me forever. His frown deepened a little.

"Okay," he said, his voice betraying his mistrust of my statement. "I just came home for some clothes. I'm staying with Eric again tonight. I'll text Stan and see if he'll come over and watch you."

"No!" I cried, not wanting to face Stan just yet. "I mean, I can just stay the night with Fillmore."

Kyle gave me an odd look.

"I guess so. Find out if it's okay with his mom, though."

* * *

><p>*Stan POV*<p>

Suddenly, I got a text from Kyle. _Dude, WTF is up with Ike? _I swallowed hard. What had Ike told him? I texted back, _Um…idk._ When he texted back, I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thought you might know why he's acting weird. He's spending the night with Fillmore, so you're off the hook. _The only trouble was, I couldn't figure out what to do with myself. I was swiftly coming to the realization that, without Ike, I was pretty bored. The young Canadian was always so vibrant and full of things to do. I just wished that I could go back to the time when I didn't think bad thoughts every time he walked in the room. I wanted to take my epiphany and shove it down a hole or something.

"Is everything alright, dear?" my mom asked, knocking on my door.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm alright," I replied, needing to placate her.

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry," she told me.

"Thanks, but I'm not really that hungry right now," I explained, hoping that she would just leave me alone to wallow in my self-loathing. Soon after I made that statement, I heard her footsteps going down the hall. Thank God for Moms that know when to leave you alone. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. It was Ike. I let it go to voice mail, not up for the conversation that would ensue.

When it finally stopped ringing, I listened to the voice mail.

"Stan, it's me. Look, I'm really sorry about earlier and, even though I know now that you don't like me like that, I'd still like to hang out with you. I don't want to lose you, Stan. Please tell me that we're cool…I guess that's all." And, with that, he hung up. He loved me. It was wonderful to hear, but I knew I couldn't let myself get carried away. He'd be on to his next crush in a week or two, and I'd just get my heart broken. Even more than that, though, I didn't want to hurt my little Jewnadian. He was too young and I knew that, if we dated, the world would do its best to keep us apart.

* * *

><p><em>Aw….Sorry about the mega angst. I couldn't get them together yet, but I had to give us a taste or I was going to go crazy. R&amp;R if you please.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Don't own it. Btw, Kenny is a little AU and OOC in this chappie, but I thought he was funny this way ^_^_

* * *

><p>Sighing resignedly, I came to the determination that I had to call Ike back. I knew that I was about to hurt both of us, but a little heartache now would be better than the amount of pain we would both go through if I got his hopes up. Finding the boy in my contacts list, I waited for him to pick up.<p>

"Stan?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's me," I told him, my voice conveying my exhaustion. "Look...can you promise me that, if we still hang out, you won't try anything like that again?"

Silence for a moment and then, "...Okay." I could tell that he was doing his best not to cry and that hurt me more than I had thought it would. I could just picture him at Fillmore's house, those big brown eyes filling with tears that he would wait to spill until he was alone.

"Ike, I-" I began.

"No, Stan. It's okay. I get it. I'm just Kyle's kid brother...you probably don't even like boys..." the Canadian cut me off. The sheer sadness behind that statement made me want to stop this charade and just tell him that I love him. That everything would be okay. But I couldn't. I wouldn't put him through that.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized. I didn't want to do this. My head and my heart were screaming for me to be with him. To let go of my fears and take the plunge. I knew, though, that he needed to be with someone his own age.

"It's alright, Stanny," he told me, an edge of bitterness coloring his usually melodic voice. "Just don't forget that I love you, okay?"

"Okay," I replied, wishing things could be different. "Um...you wanna meet me at Starks Pond later? You can bring Fillmore if you want."

That was, I would find out, the worst thing I could have done.

* * *

><p>Having a few hours before I was supposed to hang with Ike, I decided I would go visit Kenny. If anyone could help me out with this situation, it was him.<p>

I knocked on his door and was immediately pulled inside and up to his room.

"Hey, Kenny," I said with a smirk. The blonde had, for some reason, become quite agoraphobic. He never left the house anymore. Somehow, though, he had a steady stream of girls coming in and out of his bed. Go figure.

"What's up, Stan?" he asked, peering paranoidly out his curtains.

"I need some advice, Ken," I told him, looking at my feet. He shot over to me and tilted my face up to look in my eyes.

"Who are you in love with? You wouldn't have come over to talk in person if it wasn't for that reason," he said, cocking his head to the side. He didn't say it accusingly, but I felt bad anyway because he was right. I never visited anymore.

"...Ike..." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Even though I knew Kenny wouldn't judge, I still felt bad for even entertaining thoughts of such a nature. The blonde's eyes widened a bit, but he immediately began to ponder.

"Does he feel the same?" Kenny inquired sagely. I nodded, my heart starting to race.

"Then go to him, you idiot. Ike is more mature than he seems. Don't let his age keep you from being happy," the blonde all but yelled at me.

"I'm meeting him at Starks Pond in a few minutes. I can fix this then," I told him. "Thanks Kenny."

He just opened his door and ushered me out of his room.

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth on the bank of Starks Pond, waiting for Ike to show up. I was hoping he wouldn't bring Fillmore. I didn't want to profess my love to the boy with an audience.<p>

Then, I saw him. Ike looked like sex on legs. He had donned a similar pair of skinny jeans to the ones he had worn to X-Men, but he was wearing a light blue flannel shirt that set off his messy black hair and made his alabaster skin look tastier somehow. Unfortunately, his slender fingers were twined with Fillmore's and he was laughing merrily at some joke the other boy had said.

"Hey, Stan!" he called out, waving as he saw me. My blood ran cold.

"Hello, Ike...Fillmore..." I said stiffly. I could tell that something had happened between them since my phone conversation with Ike and it hurt like hell. I guessed, though, that I couldn't expect him to wait for me to pull my head out of my ass. Still, I didn't expect him to rebound so fast. Especially with Fillmore. I had thought the other boy was dating some girl in their class, but I guess I was mistaken.

"Guess what?" Ike asked, mouth smiling but eyes full of a challenge.

"What?" I replied a bit numbly. I knew what was coming.

"Fillmore and I just started dating."

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh cliffie ^_^ sorry I haven't updated in a while. been busy...<em>


End file.
